gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Until Dusk
Until Dusk is an interactive survival horror game developed by Supermassive Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the Playstation 4. It is stand alone sequel to Until Dawn. Gameplay Until Dusk continues the Butterfly Effect of Until Dawn. The player can end with all eight characters dead, all of them alive or anything in-between. Plot Five friends, Lori, Chad, his girlfriend Julie, Jenny and Lori's brother Andy, are gathered round at the Crystal Woods lodge for their annual summer getaway. Leaving, the friends accidentally run a man over. Since Chad, who was driving, was a little drunk, he pressures the others into hiding the body. The game then cuts to a session with Dr Hill. A year later, Lori, Chad, Julie, Jenny and Andy return to the Crystal Woods lodge along with Julie's new boyfriend Billy Hill, Chad's new girlfriend Melissa and Chad's new friend Ben. Jenny will see Chad cheating on Melissa with Julie and has the option of telling Melissa about it. The Dr Hill session involves what the player is afraid of. The answers will determine some of the things the killer will use. If Melissa saw Chad with Julie, she can confront Julie about it. Chad can also get into a fight with Billy. Ben will break up the fight by getting Chad and Melissa to go into the basement to power up the generator. A newspaper found in the basement reveals the man they ran over was called Quentin Hill. Melissa falls through a hole in the basement, leading to a cave that Chad follows her down. Chad hears Melissa scream and runs after her. Since Chad and Melissa still haven't powered up the generators, Lori and Ben go down the basement to do it. The hole Melissa fell through is covered up. Lori and Ben get the generators running before being chased by a masked man who turns out to be Andy playing a prank. Andy tells them that he found a Book of the Dead. We then have another session with Dr Hill. Ben, Andy and Jenny read from the Book of the Dead until they hear an animal sound. Chad finds Melissa but it turns out her screams were just a prank played on him. Chad and Melissa find the hole they went through has been covered up. They find an alternate route out the cave, leading into the woods where they encounter a bear. Chad can either scare the bear away or run from it with Melissa. They find a ruined shed. Later, they find the bear wounded. Chad has the option of mercy killing it before a reptile arm drags the bear away. The unseen creature chases Chad and Melissa into a cabin. Depending on Chad's relationship with Melissa and whether or not Melissa saw Chad with Julie, Melissa will either be fully dressed, in her shirt and jeans, in her underwear or will get naked. Something drags Chad out the cabin. Andy and Jenny go outside the cabin and investigate the sound they heard. They share their theories on what is happening before hearing Billy scream. Andy and Jenny follow the sound until they find a man wearing a man (either a scarecrow or zombie mask, depending on how the player answered the second session with Dr Hill). The killer knocks out Andy and Jenny. The Dr Hill session involves which characters the player likes and dislikes. Melissa grabs a sawed off shotgun and chases after the creature that has taken Chad. Depending on what paths Melissa takes and your QTEs, Chad will be either found dead or alive inside a cave. Melissa (and Chad if he's alive) see a man and chase after him to his lair. Andy wakes up to find Jenny has been kidnapped. Andy reaches a farmhouse. He has the option of going round the back and switching the generator off. Inside the farmhouse, Andy finds Billy and Jenny inside a trap. A voice tells Andy he has to choose switch one dies. Depending on who Andy chooses to save, either Billy or Jenny will have their rib cage worn open. If Andy had switched the farmhouse generator off before coming in, the trap fails to work, allowing Andy to save both of them. We then have another session with Dr Hill. Melissa (and Chad if he's alive) get into the lair when Melissa will find some clothes if she had undressed. There is also a chainsaw. Melissa sees a shadow of the creature. Melissa and Chad flee from the creature and run into a room full of bear traps. They go through the bear traps. If Melissa gets her foot caught in a bear trap, she can uses the chainsaw to either cut off her foot or cut open the bear trap (which will damage the chainsaw beyond use). Alternatively, Melissa can use her sawed off shotgun to open the trap. If Melissa does not have a chainsaw, Chad has to choose between staying to help Melissa (switch results in him being dragged off and Melissa remaining stuck in the bear trap) or leaving Melissa behind (resulting in Melissa's death). If Melissa has neither Chad nor the chainsaw, she dies. If they make it through the bear traps, Melissa and/or Chad are then chased by a dog. During a second encounter with the dog, Melissa/Chad can either shoot it or give it some food. Giving the dog food will result in the dog biting Melissa/Chad's hand, costing whichever one it was a few fingers and forcing them to kill the dog anyway. Melissa can use a lock pick to get through the door. It only Chad is there, he'll shoot the lock off. Killer Clues * Missing poster for 8 year old child Mason Voyers. The poster is dated 1980. * A machete is found stuck into a wall. * The cave Melissa falls into has a table with a chainsaw. * A newspaper in the basement revealed that the man that was run over was named Quentin Hill. * The lodge has a photo of Billy and Quentin Hill. * The cabin has a photo of Quentin Hill. Written on the back it says "I'll miss you, brother" * The cabin has a sawed off shotgun. * The cabin has a confidential file regarding Jenny's mental health. Her therapist is Dr Hill. * On the way to finding the kidnapped Jenny, Andy can find some rejected masks. One of them is a clown mask and other is either a scarecrow or zombie mask (whichever the player didn't say was scarier) Creature Clues * In the cave Melissa falls into has a map of a cave. * A ruined shed Chad and Melissa come across has a cave diving helmet. * The ruined shed contains a photo of six women. It was taken in 2005. * The cabin contains a journal describing a creature in the woods. Several pages are torn out. * The lair contains a camera from 1994. It shows three people being killed by at unseen thing. * The lair contains a newspaper from 1999 detailing the recovery of the 1994 camera. * The lair contains a makeshift lab with a cage. The cage has been torn open from the inside. * The lair contains a cellar of three dead bodies. Two of them are partially mutated into something vaguely resembling the thing that killed the bear. * The lair contains a map of cave, different of the first map. * The lair contains several lock picks. Characters Butterfly Effect Trophies Notes * The game has several references to Until Dawn: ** The radio in Chad's car, reports the events of Until Dawn. ** The player still has sessions with Dr Hill of Until Dawn. *** One of the friends, Billy, also has the surname Hill. *** The man the friends ran over, Quentin, also has the surname Hill. *** Dr Hill also mentions previous patient Josh Washington. *** Jenny turns out to have been a patient of Dr Hill.